


Mistletoe

by Thrilmalia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Secret Santa 2018, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilmalia/pseuds/Thrilmalia
Summary: On Christmas morning, John has a surprise for Sherlock, and it's nothing like what he expected.“I found a girl friend for you, Sherlock. You will simply love her, I know it.”“A girlfriend?” Sherlock asked, suddenly fully awake.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Sherlock Secret Santa 2018, it's my gift for @drszm on Tumblr! I hope I got the Christmassy and fluffy spirit right, and you all have fun reading it!

Sherlock woke with a groan, burying his head more into the pillow. After a moment, he blinked his eyes wide open and risked a glance at his surroundings before scrambling for his phone. Shit, shit, shit. It didn’t ring, it was turned off. And judging by the empty space next to him in bed and the light falling through the window, it was already too late.

“Ah, you’re awake,” said John, who was just entering the bedroom, dressed in a hideous Christmas jumper, with a cup of tea in his hand. Cinnamon, judging by the smell of it. John really seemed to take Christmas traditions seriously.

And that was the whole problem. Just once Sherlock had wanted to surprise him, he’d planned to wake up early and make breakfast for John and prepare the gifts for him, but John was already awake and dressed, and his whole surprise was ruined now.

“Hmpf,” Sherlock grunted in response, disgruntled by John being once again nicer than him about this whole holiday thing.

“Hey, darling,” John said with a soft smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and offering the cup to Sherlock, “Come here. Why the ill mood?”

Sherlock just pouted and took a sip of the tea before placing the cup on the nightstand, then he flopped down on John’s lap, pressing his face into the man’s stomach. Which led to the doctor burying his hand in the dark curls.

“You know, I got just the right cure for that. But you have to promise to be open to it, yes? No pout or no and never showing up. Promise?”

“Hmpf,” was again Sherlock’s response, and John decided it wouldn’t get any better than that for now, so he took it as a yes.

“I found a girl friend for you, Sherlock. You will simply love her, I know it.”

“A girlfriend?” Sherlock asked, suddenly fully awake. He raised his head and sat up. What was he supposed to do with a girlfriend? “But, John, I- You know I’m gay! Why would I be interested in a girl? A-and not to mention, I already have a boyfriend, and I’m quite satisfied with him. I mean, when he’s not being an idiot and trying to pair me off with a girl!”

John chuckled and shook his head gently, leaning in to kiss Sherlock’s hair. “Patience, darling. Drink your tea, get dressed, and come down to meet Missy. Trust me on this one, yes?”

“Missy? Who even calls their child Missy? John, no, wait. Hey! You can’t just go! John!”

But the doctor left anyway, trying to hide a grin as he closed the door behind himself and left Sherlock to deal with himself. Was coupling him off with a woman a strange way for John to break up with Sherlock? Surely not, he’d seen John break up with partners before, and it was never like that. What else was this supposed to mean, though? John had made it clear the only way to find out was to get dressed and come downstairs.

While his brain, all tiredness forgotten, whirred with thoughts about what it meant, and why John wasn’t talking to anyone, the consulting detective got dressed and did his hair briefly, fixing himself enough to be presentable for Christmas, something both John and his parents expected of him. At least John didn’t drag him to church and expected him to be nice to annoying relatives.

When Sherlock came downstairs, there was as many signs of a woman as there was of breakfast. Which was none, none at all.

“John?” The detective questioned, frowning at the man reading his newspaper in his armchair, though he noticed signs of nervousness on him. What was he hiding? “What’s happening here, John?”

John licked his lips, then smiled and put the paper aside to stand up. “Love,” he said, “Can you close your eyes for me? Please. I want to give you your gift, and it’s a surprise.”

Although he was very sceptical, he still trusted John with his life, and so Sherlock nodded and took a breath, then closed his eyes. John stepped in front of him and softly kissed his cheek, then held him by his hands while guiding him to his armchair. Sherlock kept his word and therefore his eyes closed, listening to what John was doing. John took a step back, then did something that included metal scratching over something wood like, and something stub and apparently padded hitting against said wood, which Sherlock now recognized to be wicker. Weird.

Unfortunately, Sherlock was too busy with his deductions to understand what John had been mumbling, but as he handed over his present it didn’t matter anymore. It was moving, and soft? Fur. Sherlock realized it before he opened his eyes to see it.

‘It’ was a puppy, a red bow around its neck instead of a collar, wagging its tail. Sherlock recognized it, it was one of the Dalmatians they’d rescued on that case last month, with the illegal breeders and horrible living conditions. John must’ve noticed the detective’s longing gazes at the dogs as Scotland Yard had brought them to the shelter.

“May I introduce? Sherlock, this is Mistletoe, nicknamed Missy. She’s our new family member,” John said, and it was one of the few moments that there was real pride in John’s look, before he smiled shyly, “That is, if you want to keep her.”

Sherlock needed a moment to answer, eyes too wide and wet and mouth too dry. “John, I…” He murmured before the first tear drop fell and he nodded eagerly, holding the dog in one arm as he slid off his armchair to join John on the ground and hug him.

“You like her then?”

“I love it, John,” he whispered, nodding. Eventually, he shifted to lean with his back against the former soldier, so that he could hold the Dalmatian puppy in his lap and have a good look at her. She was an excited and bright girl, tail wagging eagerly as she was petted and scratched.

After the first petting was done, and Sherlock had unpacked the other gifts as well, as John had insisted, he leaned back, patting his lap again for Mistletoe to occupy, which she promptly did. On him was an ugly jumper that matched John’s – both gifts from Harry – and around him laid John’s other gifts, a collar, a bed, and similar necessities for a new dog. John just wanted to reach out for the, in comparison rather small, pile of presents for him when Sherlock stopped him.

“To be fair, I planned to be up before you and prepare everything,” he said, blushing lightly. “But my phone died during the night and my alarm didn’t ring.”

“I know,” said John, smiling, “I saw the stuff in the fridge. You were shopping. And, breakfast’s not done yet, if you want to take care of that I won’t stop you.”

Sherlock nodded and sat up a little, though holding Missy to make sure she wouldn’t fall off.

“That’s not all, John. I also prepared other things for you. But you distracted me now. And I don’t have the time anymore for all the things I planned.”

Sherlock seemed distraught about that, almost pouting, and John chuckled gently as he moved closer and kissed him softly. “Why don’t we start with the breakfast, love, and then we’ll see how far we get, okay? And all the things you planned for today we’ll do tomorrow if we can’t fit them into today.”

John smiled sweetly at him, and honestly, how could Sherlock ever say no to him when he looked at him like that?

“Fine.” His word was accompanied by a dramatic sigh, then the detective lifted the dog off his lap to hand him over to John, as if Missy didn’t have legs on her own to move.

“Wait,” John said, suddenly holding the dog over his own head, but his grin told Sherlock he was planning something before he had a chance to open his mouth again. “I’m under Mistletoe, you have to kiss me for good luck!”

Sherlock’s fond rolling of his eyes made both of them chuckle, then he surrendered to his fate and kissed John sweetly, before pulling off and standing up to make breakfast.

 

The rest of the day was spent in a similar matter, with them chuckling and kissing. Sherlock got more kisses for good luck as he picked up Mistletoe to feed her, as they had a nap on the couch with her on his chest, and when he sat on his armchair with her in his lap. Most likely, Sherlock would never forgive John the naming of the dog, but it earned him kisses, so there was no reason to complain.

Sherlock had the chance to do the surprises as planned for John, and so John enjoyed a wonderful breakfast, a lovely hot bath, a hotter massage, an outing for cake, a good portion of cuddling on the couch while they watched Love Actually, and finally a grand finale of apple cider and cinnamon flavoured sex that ended with sleepy snuggles. And once John had fallen asleep, Sherlock had managed to smuggle Missy into the bed as well, deciding the care for the consequences was something for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas, requests, questions, or corrections for mistakes I might have made as a non-native writer, feel free to contact me at [my tumblr](https://thrilmalia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
